


A new start: Sprousehart

by Muzzy_muzcat



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Actors, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzzy_muzcat/pseuds/Muzzy_muzcat
Summary: A love story based on Cole Sprouse and Lili Reinhart relationship.I base my story on two real person so my story will contain true events but also some I evented. There are true people that really exists but also some I evented.From them meeting to hopefuly if I'm still here to write it when they are a strong couple.I hope you'll like the story.English is not my native language so tell me if there is any mistakes or words that don't match the situation I'll be really pleased for your help.
Relationships: Lili Reinhart & Cole Sprouse, Lili Reinhart/Cole Sprouse
Kudos: 5





	1. The stress of the audition

Lili POV:

I pass through the door that leads to the auditions for Riverdale, the new CW show. I am following every indication my agent gave me. I enter a big room with a counter on the right. I look around and spot the secretary. I walk over to her and ask her for the Riverdale auditions. She leads me to a room where there are a few people sitting on the floor against the wall or on chairs. I look around and go to sit against the wall in an empty place. I am really early and I know I have to wait for at least half an hour still. I am so stressed this will go wrong and once again I don't get the part. I need it so badly. I had enough at trying, I want a safe job. Riverdale would be perfect. Thinking about the big opportunity I am about to audition for I start panicking. I kow I have to calm down because I won't ever get the role if I'm in a panic attack but I can't help it. I close my eyes and breath slowly and heavily to calm my heart beat. As I am slowly starting to feel better I feel someone crouch next to me so I open my eyes and get surprised by someone looking at me with a worried face:

\- Hi, are you alright? You looked really scared. He says. 

This guy with brown hair has a face that looks familiar like I've already seen him before but I can't remember where. I answer him:

\- Euh hello, I'm a bit stressed, this is kind of important to me and I'm scared I'll ruin it.

He sat next to me and says:

\- Be yourself, I'm sure you'll feat the character you're playing. And if you don't get the part it's alright, it just means that it wasn't the right role for you. You'll find your role. Don't stress over one audition, there are plenty of opportunities in the world. Maybe this one is the right one for you or maybe it will be another one. Who knows. But don't stress or panic because you think you may do bad. You'll do your best and not getting the role doesn't mean your bad at acting, it would just mean that you didn't feat that particular character.

I don't know this boy but he is so sweet, he is caring so much about me even if he doesn't know me. I look at him and let out a little smile.

\- You're really sweet for helping me. I think I feel a bit better now. I'll do my best and if I don't get it it's alright. It is really not big deal...

I answer him and then whisper to myself:

\- Well it is kind of a big deal it may be the biggest opportunity of my life. But it's not yet so relax Lili, relax.

\- Nice to meet you Lili, I'm Cole.

He says.

\- Did you just hear what I said I didn't think you would. Anyway nice to meet you Cole. You seem very confident, aren't you stressed?

I ask him curiously.

\- I'm used to this. I did it a lot of times, it's not scaring me anymore at all. I still really hope I'll get this role because if I don't I'll probably quit acting and do something else.

\- I did this a lot of times but I'm still stressed each time. Why would you stop acting? Don't you like it.

\- I do like acting. I just don't want to wait years for the right role again, I may just do photography or find other things I like to do.

He says while tangling his hairs around his finger. I look at him right in the eyes and tell him:

\- Well now it's my turn to give you advice. I think you shouldn't give up on your dreams, on things you love doing. If you like acting then go for it. Keep trying hard.

He looks at me with a little grin on his face. I didn't think about it but now that I am staring at his smirk I realise how cute he is. He is nice, caring and cute. Just as he is about to answer someone calls him and he has to go. He stand up and tell me good luck before walking away with a cute smile on his face. I look at him while he passes the door and I set my mind back to the audition. A few minutes later someone calls me in and I see Cole waving me goodbye and walking toward the exit of the building. I look at the man that just called me and he walks me to a room where there is a camera and 3 people. The man that called me closes the door and says:

\- Hi I'm Roberto, the director of Riverdale. So you're here for Betty's part. 

He hands me a few lines, I read them and he asks me a few questions. And even asks me if I knew Cole since he saw us talking. I tell him I just met him and that he was being really nice to me. Everything goes pretty well I think. When I walk outside I feel like I have my chances on this role.


	2. I'm not this kind of guy

Cole POV

I wake up, have a quick shower and dress up in the most common clothes: a white flannel and black pants. I want to be comfy but still elegant because I am auditioning for a role in the new CW show: Riverdale. I'm not stressed but I'm kind of unsure if going back to acting is a good thing. I promised myself I would give my best at this audition and if I don't get it I'll give up on acting and I'll do photography only. As I am going down the stairs of the quiet building where my quiet flat is I hear the noise of the street growing. I walk quickly through the street with my hoodie on, wishing no one recognizes me, I'm nott in the mood for fans. I walk in the CW and a woman leads me to a room full of stressed people.

As I look around the room for a place to sit, I see her. She is shaking, and seems like she is panicked. I feel the urge to help her and I walk over to her. She is trying to control her breathing and when she hears me arrive she opens her eyes. She looks surprised to see me but doesn't seem to recognize me. I like when people don't recognize me because they act normally around me. My eyes lock up on hers for a few seconds. They are beautiful. And then I ask her if she is well and she tells me about the stress and how she wants to give her best and this is the reason she's stressed. I don't know why I suddenly have so much interest in her but I have to do everything I can so she feels better. She cracks a little smile at me. Her name is Lili and she is really nice. She doesn't just thank me for the help I give her she also gives me arguments about the fact I shouldn't give up on acting if I like it. I like this girl. She is really supportive. I wonder if I should do what she saiys.

I soon get called for the audition and wish her good luck before switching my mind to the serious Cole. I read a few lines trying to act like Jughead as much as I can and Roberto the director asks me a few questions. He tells me I'll get a call in a few days to tell me if I get the part. When I walk out I am pretty happy with what I did and I wave to Lili and give her a good luck smile. I go straight home and crash on the couch. I go through my phone and edit photos for the rest of the day. I make pasta for dinner and eat alone in front of the TV. I feel lonely and I think about that blond girl, Lili. She was nice. I wish I could see her again. But it will probably never happen. I should just forget about her. I fall asleep on my bed while watching a movie.

I hear my phone ring and it wakes me up. I catch it and see it's my brother Dylan calling. I answer and hear him grown:

\- I'm waking you up right?!

\- Yeah you are you're an ass

I answer him half laughing half yawning. I hear him laughing on the other side of the phone and he asks:

\- How did it go yesterday? You haven't called me to tell me. What did you have to do more important than call your favourite brother?

\- Oh shut up Dyl I don't know why I haven't call you. I spent the night alone in my flat. And the audition went well I think.

I answer him.

\- That's great, he says. What are you waiting for bro if you're feeling lonely get a girl. Don't tell me they don't want you; they are probably all waving for your attention at the window!

\- Yeah that's the problem... How do I know which one to pick? Moreover I'm not that kind of guy. I don't fuck with someone just for the sake of being with someone.

\- Yeah right bro. I know, you'll find the right one don't worry... he says nicely.

\- I hope so Dyl anyway what's up at home?

\- Not much. I'm getting bored. I'm waiting for you. When do you come back? He asks.

\- Tomorrow I think, I'm bored as well. I might just go to the gym and hang out with Luke. You know my friend from high school. Turns out he lives here.

\- Alright then have fun. See you tomorrow.

After the gym I walk down to the pub Luke told me he was going to meet me. Turns out he isn't alone. There are a few of his friends and a girl. I wish I could but I can't ignore her nice body. She is attractive. I would even say sexy. Luke shows me a place juste next to her and she gives me one of those fake smiles:

\- Hello I'm Monica. Nice to meet you Sprouse.

She says while judging my body. Then she gives me one of her fake smiles again. I answer:

\- Just call me Cole please.

I say coldly. Not liking the way she's playing with me trying to show how big her boobs are. And then I think about what Dylan told me. I need a girl, this one looks cute and interested why not. I know this is wrong. But still. I smile back at her and she puts one of her hands on my lap. I don't say anything and turn my attention to Luke. We catch up and after a few minutes Monica stands up and says she's going to smoke outside. I stand as well and follow her with my cigarette between my fingers. Once we're both standing outside she asks:

\- You're not gonna stay in Los Angeles forever you're moving around aren't you? That's what fame does doesn't it?

She says.

\- Yeah unfortunately I don't get to stick around.

I smirk. She comes closer to me and grabs my t-shirt collar. And without any doubt or hesitation she crashes her lips on mine. I'm surprised. At first I don't move then I reply to her and I feel the flavour of the smoke and alcohol in my mouth. I hate it. I pull back and she stares at me in surprise.

\- I'm sorry I can't continue doing that. I'm not that kind of guy. I walk away. I sit next to Luke at the table. I feel bad because I let her do something I shouldn't have let her do. I'm relieve I I pulled back before she did more. I stopped myself from doing something I would regret. Besides, she didn't even kiss well. I promised myself I wouldn't do that again. I'm alone and it's fine. I prefer being alone and depressed than unable to look at my own self in a mirror because I'm hooking up with everyone around. And then I remember that blond girl at the audition. She is coming back in my mind all the time. Her green eyes are driving me crazy. I want to lose my gaze in hers forever. Luke looks at me and sticks his hand on my back:

\- Hey Cole what's wrong mate. You're acting weird. He says.

\- Sorry Luke I was somewhere else, I'm kind of tired I'm probably going to head home. I say.

\- Alright I'll walk you home so we can talk a bit. See you later everyone.

We start walking down the street and he asks me:

\- Is it Monica? Did she do something she shouldn't have?

\- Just don't worry about it alright. I say coldly not wanting to talk about it.

\- I'm worrying Cole. You're not the first one that has problems with Monica. She's nice as a friend really, a bit foolish sometimes but nice. But when it comes to sexy boys she can't hold herself back.

\- Did you just call me sexy! I say laughing.

\- Maybe... He answers.

\- Anyway about Monica I let her think she had a chance. And I shouldn't have. I'm not mad at her. I'm mad at myself for letting her think there was a chance even if I knew there wasn't.

\- Why weren't there any chances Cole? You got a girlfriend? He asks.

\- No, no I haven't. But I'm not really in the kind of relationships she asks for.

\- Yeah I get it. Well I hope she doesn't make you feel bad. I'll leave you here. Good bye.

\- Good bye Luke see you someday.

I go home and fall asleep straight away.


	3. The guy from the audition

Lili’s POV:

I am walking on the path home, carrying my suitcase and my heavy bag. When I finally walk through the front door I let out a breath I don’t even know I was holding. I am finally home I keep reminding myself. My mum and my younger sister arrive to hug me right away. I’m so grateful for both of them.   
\- So how was it. Asks my sister Tess.  
\- It was alright I guess.  
\- Was the director nice to you? Did you manage to control your stress? My mum asks with a caring gaze.  
\- Yeah I kind of had a panic attack in the waiting room but a nice guy helped me feel better.   
I answer thinking about him again. He was really a nice guy, I wish I kept in touch with him. But now the only chance I could see his cute brown hair waving across his face again was if we both get the part. I get out of my thoughts when Tess shakes me:  
\- Hey Lili, where are you? Is it about the guy?   
She asks looking at my face grinning.  
\- No, I was just thinking.   
I say trying to hide my smile.  
\- Thinking about him, Lili you can’t hide things! Was he cute?   
She keeps asking. I take my bags and run up the stairs up to my room not wanting to tell her anything about this guy I will probably never see again.  
\- Lili tell me! I’m your sister. I deserve to know! Did you get his phone number?   
I hear her ask before shutting my room door as an answer.  
Two days later I am still waiting for a call from Riverdale show to know if I’ll get the part. Tess didn’t ask anything about Cole since the first day, probably because mum asked her to shut up. But I keep thinking about him. His cute gaze he gave me. As I sit there thinking about him I hear my phone ring. I answer and I hear what feels like the best thing ever:  
\- Hello it’s Roberto, you know Riverdale’s director. I’ve got a good new for you! You got the part!   
\- Is this real! Oh thank you so much You’re making me the happiest girl on earth! I say before listening to his answer:  
\- So I’ll send the first script on your email address and all the stuff you need to know. We will be meeting in two weeks for the first table read. And then you’ll have to stay for 2 weeks so we can get the first scenes done. I’ll see you there. Enjoy time with your family and have a safe travel Lili!  
\- Thank you very much, can’t wait to meet you again and the whole cast!  
He hangs up and my mum enters the room and sees me with a big smile on my face:  
\- What is it darling Lili? She says excitedly.  
\- I just got a call from Riverdale! I got the role! I’ve got the job of my dreams!!! I jump on her and hug her tightly. Then I run up to my sister’s room and tell her. She’s so happy for me. We have a cheerful night and I go to sleep with that huge smile on my face. The next morning I wake morning I wake up to my sister entering my room shouting at me:  
\- Lili! You aren’t gonna believe this! Cole Sprouse is a part of the cast for Riverdale! You’re gonna be playing with Cole Sprouse! You’re gonna be so famous!  
\- What’s going on Tess I’m sleeping! I cut her as I don’t understand half of what she says. She comes and sits next to me on my bed. She shows me a picture on her phone. And I recognize him. The guy from the audition:  
\- I met this guy at the audition. That’s Cole. He was really nice to me. I tell Tess.  
\- What the hell you met Cole Sprouse and didn’t even tell me! Are you serious!  
\- What? Cole Sprouse? I had no idea he was Cole Sprouse!  
\- He used to be your celebrity crush and you didn’t recognize him! Lili! You’re not serious!  
\- Soz I didn’t recognize an actor I used to watch on TV ten years ago! But yeah now that you say it, when I met him I felt like I had seen him before. I tell her grabbing my pillow and hiding my face into it so Tess doesn’t see my smile. He made it into the show. I am going to see Cole again. Even better, Cole isn’t a random guy he is Cole Sprouse. I am even more excited for the table read now! Tess grabs the pillow and throw it through the room and look at me:  
\- Lili why are you hiding! You met Cole Sprouse! Did he talk to you? She asks.  
\- Yeah I told you he was really sweet to me. He helped me calm down after my panic attack.  
\- Oh that’s so cute. He’s not only cute he’s also really nice. Tess said smiling stupidly at me.  
\- Oh Tess you’re unbelievable. He’s just some random child star. Probably pretentious… I tell her. I don’t believe any of the words I tell her but I don’t want her to think I have a crush on him or anything. But she looks at me and says with the bright smile of the winner:  
\- Lili you’re blushing! You’re lying. You found him nice and cute! That’s the guy you told me about when you got home a few days ago isn’t it!  
\- Oh shut up Tess! Leave me alone! I say angrily at her face.  
\- Alright Lili, but promise me one thing! You’ll get an autograph.  
\- We’ll see that later.  
She finally leaves me alone in my room. With the news that Cole the guy I couldn’t forget about from the audition was going to be a part of Riverdale. My dream job and adventure: Riverdale.  
I open the email Roberto sent me and as I read the word Vancouver it suddenly hits me. Vacouver, shit, that’s the place where Tony went. Suddenly the job I have dreamt for since I started auditioning feels like a nightmare. Tony is my ex. My horrible ex. I went out with him for at least two years and he was horrible. He was always dragging me down and it’s probably because of him that I went through depression and that I still have problems accepting my body and the way I look. Tony had a really bad influence on me. I knew it but at the time I couldn’t do anything for it. He scared me, I was scared he would overreact and become violent or do something bad to me if I broke up with him. I didn’t tell anyone even my mum didn’t know Tony was such a jerk to me. He was literally controlling me. Luckily after two years stuck in that unhealthy relationship, Tony’s family moved to Vancouver. I finally had a reason to break up with him and moreover I knew he was far away and he wouldn’t hurt me for doing so. But here comes the problem. I am going to Vancouver. And not just for a quick two weeks, I’m going to be there most of the time for the next year at least. I don’t want to see him again, I don’t want to face him again. Hopefully he has a girlfriend in Vancouver. Actually I hope he hasn’t. I don’t want anyone to live the hell he made me live. On that thought I fall asleep, really scared about what’s soon to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it. And also if you find mistakes or thing that don't mean anything because english isn't my native language.


End file.
